


Freaking Pregnant

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [86]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Freaking Pregnant

****

Five more minutes, just five more minutes and you would know it you’re pregnant or not. All your thoughts were racing around your head. What if you were pregnant? Would Michael be happy? The two of you hadn’t even talked about kids yet. What if he broke up with you? You had only been together for a year, you weren’t even engaged. The suspense was killing you, you needed to know. Just as you were about to walk out of the room and ask a nurse if they had your results yet, a nurse walked in. You took deep breaths, preparing yourself for the answer. The nurse smiled, “Y/n, you’re pregnant.” So much for those deep breaths, all the air left your body. I’d like to say that was an exaggeration, but you passed out. You woke up a few minutes later but they insisted that you stay at least a half hour before driving home.

Once you were on your way home, all of the thoughts started going through your mind again. You almost rear-ended a car in front of you because you weren’t really focusing on the road. When you finally got home you began to pace around the living room. Michael would be home in thirty minutes, surely you could come up with someway to convince him to want to have kids within that time period. You heard the garage door open. Crap, you had thirty seconds now. A familiar voice echoed through the hall when they entered, but it wasn’t Michael. “Hey y/n!” He brought the guys home to hang out, and you were not prepared to be around people in your current state. You ran to your room and locked the door so that you could be alone. Michael knocked, “Hey y/n, everything okay?” You hollered through the door, “Yup! Everything is great, thanks babe!” 

Michael walked back over to the guys, “Y/n doesn’t feel like hanging out I guess, you guys want a beer?” They all followed Michael to the kitchen and grabbed a few beers. Calum, thinking he was being nice decided to take one over to you. He knocked on the door lightly, “Hey y/n, can I come in?” You didn’t want to be rude so you tried to wipe away the tears from stress and opened the door. He handed you a bottle, “thirsty?” You laughed and took a sip, you were about to swallow and then you realized, you’re not supposed to drink. You smiled with the beer still in your mouth and when Calum walked away you ran over to the sink to spit it out. 

Michael looked over at Calum as he walked back, “she okay? She wouldn’t open the door earlier.” Calum lowered his voice so you couldn’t hear him, “She looks like she’s been crying.” Michael sprung to his feet, set down his beer, and walked over to the bedroom. He tapped on the door, “Y/n? What’s wrong?” You knew there was no way you were going to get rid of Michael now that he knew something was wrong. You unlocked the door and Michael slowly entered the room, and then closed the door behind him. 

“What’s wrong?”

You sat down on the bed, and he followed, “Michael, I have something to tell you, and I don’t know how you’re going to react because this isn’t something either of us expected.”

His facial expression went serious, “Y/n, you’re scaring me.”

“Michael, I’m -” your voice broke, “I’m pregnant.”

You broke down crying and started talking quickly, “I know it’s such a mess because we hadn’t even discussed kids and now I’m pregnant and I know you have the band and you can’t just stop because of the baby and I-”

Michael pulled you close to him and started crying as he held you. You felt awful, like somehow you had prevented him from doing what he wanted. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I am so so-” He cut you off, “sorry? For what? Y/n, we’re going to have a baby, this is awesome!” You stopped sobbing and stared at him confused. He sniffled, “I mean it’s a little unexpected, but I’m here for you and the baby, no matter what, I swear.” You decided to let your friends and family know about the baby, and of course since the guys were at the house, they were the first ones to know. They even recommended some baby names.

Ashton grinned when you told him, “You know, Ashton is a gender neutral name...”

Calum jumped up and down and seemed more excited than either of you, “All I’m saying is Calum is a great name for boys, and Calla would be a cool name for a girl.”

Luke hugged both of you and said quietly, “Luke for a boy and Lulu for a girl, just think about it.”

You couldn’t believe Michael was so supportive of it all, and it made you so happy to know that you didn’t have to worry about not having him around. Then again, with a baby on the way, you had a lot more worrying to do now.


End file.
